


Interlude

by jedi_penguin



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/jedi_penguin
Summary: Eve and Flynn take a moment to reconnect before going back to fight Prospero.  Set during "The Final Curtain."





	Interlude

Sex with Flynn was an odd combination of hilarity and frustration. He had never once failed to bring her to orgasm, but the path to pleasure wasn’t always straight line with him. With his endless love of knowledge and puzzles, Flynn treated Baird’s body as an intricate puzzle, needing to know every turn-on and finding every sensitive spot (many of which had never occurred to her before Flynn found them). At the same time, he would often get distracted by, well, everything. The Librarian was quite capable of leaving her hanging while he searched out a book or started an impromptu lecture about Kurgan burial practices or Celtic orthography. Baird usually wound up at one of two points: giggling through a repressed urge to scream in frustration, or stifling laughter while screaming at him to _shut up and just **fuck** her already._ She could never decide which outcome she loved best.

But this… this was different. It was getting her hot, no question, but she wasn’t certain she liked it.

Flynn had his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight as he pummeled into her. His eyes met her and refused to release her gaze. He was silent and he was **focused** , intense in a way that didn’t match the scattered Librarian at all. He was nothing like himself, and Baird was no longer unsure about how she felt: she didn’t like it at all. 

Whatever Baird thought about Flynn’s odd behavior, her body had no qualms. She responded to his intensity with a passion of her own that broke her into a million pieces. Flynn followed soon afterwards, but he didn’t pull roll over after his orgasm and he didn’t let her go. She was starting to get a bit claustrophobic.

“What’s going on?”

“Hmm?” And he almost sounded like himself there. Almost. “If you can’t figure it out, I guess I didn’t do it right.”

“You did it fine,” she said quickly, though she doubted he needed the assurance. He was pretty good at evaluating his own work. “But you’re squashing me now; any chance you could loosen your grasp a bit?”

“Sorry.” He rolled away from her, onto his back. The expression on his face was troubled and unhappy.

“Flynn.” He didn’t react, so she poked him in the shoulder and repeated, “Flynn! What’s going on with you?”

“I just missed you, that’s all.” The lie was transparent. “I missed… this… It’s been months since we… this…”

Baird wanted to demand _And whose fault is that? Who left whom when the other begged him to stay? Who has been avoiding the other for months? It sure as hell hasn’t been me_ , but she didn’t. They would have that conversation at some point, they **needed** to have it, but not now. Not tonight. So instead she asked, “No. That’s not it. Tell me. What’s wrong?”

Flynn sighed deeply and stared resolutely at the ceiling. Before he wouldn’t break her gaze, now it seemed as if he would do anything to avoid meeting it. “Moriarty. How could you… uh… **date** Moriarty? I mean, I know—I **understand** that you didn’t know who I was, didn’t know that you already had a boyfriend, didn’t know that you shouldn’t… But **Moriarty**?!? Really?”

It was Baird’s turn to sigh. “That’s it? That’s the only thing bothering you? **Jealousy**?”

“NO! Uh, kind of. Okay, yes. Yes I am. Jealous, I mean. Maybe it might seem a little crazy—“

“It is crazy. And not just a little bit.”

“Crazy but… wait. How can you say it’s crazy? It’s not crazy. It’s far from crazy! It’s the opposite of crazy. I saw you, Eve. Kissing him. Seriously kissing Moriarty. Like, tonsil-stealing kissing (assuming that fictional people have tonsils. They would, wouldn’t they? Not that I ever recall reading about a character with tonsillitis, so maybe they don’t. Maybe Jenkins might know.). Whatever. Not the point. You were totally kissing Moriarty, and who knows what else.” He finally turned to look at her, eyes full of moral indignation. “And Eve, **he’s the bad guy**! You were kissing and maybe… other stuffing… a bad guy. How could you do that?”

Baird was pissed. He had avoided her for months, and was now upset that she hadn’t sat at home pining over him all that time? Really? But… no. She didn’t want to fight with him. Not tonight. Besides, there was enough other things wrong with that statement that she didn’t need to play the _you were an asshole first_ card. “What makes you think I had a choice? Prospero wrote that scenario for Moriarty as well as for us. That relationship was Moriarty’s ‘happily ever after;’ not mine.”

“No, it had to be yours as well, or you wouldn’t have stayed under the spell.”

“Seriously? You **seriously** think my happily ever after is being a sheriff in a peaceful, microscopic town in the Pacific Northwest? I would have died young of pure boredom if I’d stayed there much longer.”

Flynn narrowed his eyes. “The others…”

“Cassandra couldn’t care less where she is as long as there’s math for her to do, so she was fine in Sicily. Jones likes to travel, but only because it makes his games of cops and robbers more fun. If he could have unlimited amounts of crime or crime solving in one place, he’d be fine. Location is irrelevant to both of them, but Stone is a small-town boy at heart. Living in a small town while **also** being able to travel the world and see all the art he wants? That’s perfect for him. The town was his scenario and it just happened to work for the other two Librarians.” Baird sighed. “But me? I’ve never been tied to one place and have never **wanted** to be tied to one place. Why would I suddenly want to start with a town small enough where I knew every person by name? That’s ridiculous.”

“Part of it was your happily ever after though. It had to have been.”

“Okay, yeah, I like keeping people safe, and it was great that there was no crime in my town. But that also meant that there was nothing to do. I wouldn’t have stayed happy there for long.”

“You’re right.” Flynn suddenly looked heartbroken. “Which means that it was the Moriarty element that was your happily ever after. He was there for you, rather than you being there for him.”

Baird wanted to lie to him, but she didn’t. “Maybe a little?” Flynn sat up, presumably intending to leave, but she grabbed his arm. “Moriarty once told me that there are builders and there are runners. He was spot on with his analysis; we’re both builders and you? You’re a runner. I guess there is a part of me that would like to be in love with someone whose personality fits mine better. It would be a hell of a lot easier if I were.”

“So, you’re in love with a fictional. Great! Then what the hell are you—”

“You aren’t listening!” Baird fought down a desire to slug him. “I didn’t say that I **was** in love with him, just that there is some part of me that would **like** to be. But it doesn’t matter what I want because wanting will never change the fact that it’s you that I’m in love with.”

“You ended that sentence with a preposition.”

She ignored him. “I love you, and it’s **hard** —“

“It’s hard to be in love with me?” Fynn gaped at her. “With **me**?!? How about you? You’re allergic to spontaneity and fun. You plan out everything. You—“

“Build. I build. Just like Moriarty said. And you run.” She placed her hands on both sides of Flynn’s face, forcing him to look at her. “But Flynn, I love you anyway. Maybe I love you **because** you run, because you’re everything that I’m not. It’s not easy, but it’s real, and I wouldn’t change it even if I could. That spell couldn’t hold me, and you’re the reason why. I’m exactly where I want to be.”

“Eve. Are you sure?” She started to respond, but he waved her down. “I ask because we’re about to go back in time and there’s a better than even chance that it will be a one way trip. Time travel is trickier than you can imagine, and things are more likely to go wrong than they are to go right. **If** the worst happens, **if** we get trapped in the past, it’s just going to be the two of us. We can’t risk getting close to anyone else because what if we let something slip about the future? We will need to be together, or we’ll be completely alone. Is that okay with you? Could you see yourself in a happily ever after with me?”

“I guarantee that we won’t be **ever** after, but yeah, I think we’ll be happy for the most part. I know I would be.”

Flynn smiled. “Me too.”

“So, are we good now? You over your jealousy thing?”

“Yeah. We are and I am.” He kissed her gently. “And now, I suggest we get a little sleep. We’re going on an adventure in the morning.”

Baird laughed. “Everything is an adventure with you, Flynn. If I was always careful to be well rested before we set out, I’d live life in a coma.”

Flynn chuckled and pulled her into his chest. Tomorrow, they’d go back in time and battle Prospero. If they were successful, there would be more fights in the future, whether that future was now or in 1611 (and damn, but did she ever hate time travel, and she hadn’t even done it yet. Baird could already tell that keeping her tenses straight was going to drive her crazy), but for now, they were at peace. Perhaps that was all a Librarian and his Guardian could ever hope for. 

THIS moment, this now, was more of a happily ever after that she’d ever dreamed of a year ago. Sicily and Moriarty had never stood a chance.


End file.
